


Divine Dissociation

by Naveri



Series: Soleil Spice [3]
Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: "Dad get out of my room!", Blow Jobs, Doggy Style, F/M, He eats her out too, Hot steamy activities on Will's piano, Kywi, Kywi make love, Love Confessions, Porn With Plot, Romance, Smut, Spice, Stefan please go away, Vaginal Sex, Will fingerbangs Kym, Will is BRAVE, dark!Will, dom!will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naveri/pseuds/Naveri
Summary: Will is terrified of feeling. Kym’s voice however, keeps him from drowning in the fear, wrapping around his heart and sending him flying. She splits the veil, so that he may sever the illusion and Kym, her radiance will shatter the glass and splice their skies. It is this that makes a part of Soleil rise.
Relationships: Lauren Sinclair & Kieran White, Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White, William Hawkes & Kym Ladell, William Hawkes/Kym Ladell
Series: Soleil Spice [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009368
Comments: 11
Kudos: 58





	Divine Dissociation

**Author's Note:**

> A long overdue Kywi Spice is here!
> 
> BEWARE, IT'S STEAMY. 
> 
> I didn't edit this too much, because like anything I edit too much, it ends up in the trash or never to see the light of day. 
> 
> Enjoy this tantalizing tale.

It was one of the rare times Will saw her perked up next to _his_ piano. Kym swaying to the masterful way his fingers glided along the keys to produce the sounds she so loved. A favorite song of hers, she keenly replies, when he had asked her what he should play.

It was also one of the rare times he has her _here,_ in his Father’s house. Will gazed on at her, dwelling on the comfort of her energy floating around the room. _My home._ _Was_ , but now it doesn’t feel so much like home, but in this very moment...it did. Maybe it was the absence of his Father being there, or the way Kym’s laughs brought him more joy than he could ever express, along with the unusual desire to hold on to the smallest hint of the scent swimming in air he could only associate with her. _Watermelon._

And when he’s all but done with the tune she adores, he lets it ring out its course over the large room, tapering off into a blissful end and sending the two of them into a matching daze. His eyes solely on Kym, who in return beam down at him like a scorching embrace. With that warmth, her words bloom and fill him inside, that unfamiliarity of anyone complimenting his playing these days felt...surreal. _A reminder of the good days. A reminder of_ **_him._ **

“That was amazing!” Kym threw up her arms, a toothy grin present and her echo chasing those last notes absorbed into the walls of the devil’s house. 

Sheepishly, he scratched the back of his neck, eyes casting away for a moment. “Thanks...I don’t really get feedback on my playing these days.” 

She’s swaying again, delicate hips distracting his every thought. “I love listening to you play, it helps to just...get away from the world once in a while, you know?”

He stood abruptly, long fingers lifting off the keys as if it were his last. A genuine smile appears as he speaks and his eyes turn toward the beauty he was no doubt entranced with. Blonde tendrils grazed his cheek, his hair he noticed had gotten longer than before. _Have I begun taking after you, Rafael?_

“Well, Kym Ladell, I happen to enjoy playing for you.” _Your presence takes me away from this cruel world, for just a little bit._ He wasn’t sure what possessed him to step closer to the small woman, towering over her like a hawk ready to dive into his prey. She wasn’t completely herself today, all anxiety and stutters since she had entered _this house._ She bites her lip, “Do--do you want to play another song?”

His cerulean blues were entrapped, because who was he kidding. He was the prey here. _Always was._ But for one moment, one split in the ticking clock, one desperate hold on time itself, he wanted to be something else. _I want to be me._ His wish. His desire. His proposal. It falls away into the air that is now seemingly trapped and suffocating in the massive room. There was no mansion. There were no marbled floors or stupid expensive vases. It was just the man born without wings and a glass sky, a fate so clear but an illusion all the same. A reflection that was not of his soul, but a vacated pitch black hole, devouring him and now harboring the dark grin of the entity festering and inflicting his every move. But time did split along the ticking clock, and for that moment of thought, he could _only see her._ Will felt like he awoke time itself with his baritone voice, tantalizing fingers of dexterity and patience reaching for the goddess before him. 

“I’ll play you something.”

His body moves, strong hips and torso slamming the delicate woman against the piano. The keys call out, slicing the silence and reverberating through his heart as he feels her against his heat. Kym huffs a breath, baffled and eyes filled with uncertainty as she looks down at the way he’s trapping her against his piano. She looks back up, a chaotic carnal stare capturing him. Slow. Teasing. 

His breath hitches, painting her with the scandalous words he wishes to say. Their lips are only inches apart, but Kym moves back, slightly adjusting her ass on the keys. The sound of silly nonsense, again, plays through the space now caving in on them, wrapping them up together into a world that isn’t of their own and cradling them beneath the glass sky. Will’s hands fall to the piano keys, grazing her soft knuckles and turning them over. His thumbs ride along her palms and press against her wrists. He feels the shutter against his body, Kym’s shivers electrify him, and that darkness inside him calls out, rooted in his bones.

It’s festering...crawling...seeping along into his veins, coursing through his blood, into his mind. Their bodies flush together at the surprised jolt that rides over them from the relentless storm outside. Loud rumbles of thunder echo in the distance, the crackles splintering off and searing into his heart. It shoots a tingle into his spine and numbs his toes. _Or maybe it’s just her golden gaze._ Another loud rumble of the thunder roaring in the distance only adds to the hammering in his chest. He keeps his eyes pinned to her. She's quiet, and her sweaty palms slide along the keys he caressed not moments ago. The pouring of the rain against the windows pounds in rhythm with the blood in his veins. Pumping away and filling him with the desire to break the hold; to cut the chains.

_Sunder the veil. Sever the illusion_

_Shatter the glass. Splice the sky._

_Soleil will rise._

Her eyes become wide at his proximity closing in, her gems pinned to his gaze and savoring his existence. Her lips split, ‘ _My Precinct Prince.’_

But the sound never reaches. He stayed focused on the way her lips moved, slightly wet from the way her tongue had gilded among them moments ago. His name, however, reaches out. “Will--”

A husky whisper escapes his lips. “Don’t you want to hear what I’m going to play?”

Kym gnaws at her bottom lip, looking back down at the way his arms trap her against him. “Yes, but um, I have to get off the piano first.”

Will leans in, his lips grazing her earlobe and his form sinking into her. “It’s you I want to play. To hear the sounds you make.” She doesn’t seem to push away from him, hands falling to his chest to grip his tan button up shirt, those same fierce amber gems pulling him apart. “I’m broken, you won’t hear anything from me.”

His whisper wraps around her heart. “Then I’ll fix you.” 

She shivers from his kiss on her neck, followed by the touch of his hot exhale. Flashes of light flicker from the windows and a louder rumble shakes the mansion. She hasn't moved, tongue captured by the silence, _unfortunately not by his daring lips._ “Suddenly, the loud mouth goes quiet? That doesn’t seem right, maybe you really are broken.”

Kym still hasn’t moved, but a smile presents itself, confidence dancing along her lips at his taunt. “Think you can fix me, Williame Hawkes?”

“Let’s find out.” Will whispers over her reddened cheek, wet lips grazing to her own. There’s a quiet and still moment before the two of them lean in to _finally_ kiss. Will and Kym press together as if it was always the right thing, leaving the questionable tendrils of what ifs behind. A clash of piercing gold and crystals of blue meet, open to see the way their hearts pull each other in. Even if it's a peck, it’s more than he could have ever imagined. 

Kym wants to lead the dance, not to his surprise. Her teeth biting his bottom lip in impatience and her tongue gliding out to sweep the sore spot. She won’t stop looking at him, and now he realizes the control was never his in the first place. He was just a stepping stone to awaken the delicate beast hiding away inside the woman he knew as Kym Ladell. They meet together, lips caressing and Kym’s hands falling away from his chest to slide around his neck to pull him closer. He groans into her, strong hips pushing her thighs apart and the musical sound of their adjustment playing along the walls of the room that was now _theirs._ Kym pulls away for a gasp, and he swears he can hear the cracking of glass in his mind. She moans at the feeling of his arousal pushing against her inner thigh and heat flares in his chest, falling lower into his stomach. Will took a deep breath, hair now disheveled and lips reddened upon his tan skin. His arms didn’t give way, trapping her there and slowly pushing further into her warmth. Kym giggled, breaking the silent lust floating amongst them. 

“Will, why do you smell like watermelons?”

His smile is innocent, hips adjusting against her eagerly. “Maybe you’re rubbing off on me.”

“If you were trying to lure me in, then you’ve won, you got me.” She purred, her seductive tone wrapping him up and pulling him apart until he slowly came undone. She bit her lip in anticipation for another kiss, thighs squeezing his hips and bringing him closer. Will’s arms fell from the piano to trail along her curves. The way she squirmed beneath his touch made him realize how much smaller she was, but she was perfect for him. Kym reaches for his tie, pulling him closer and biting his ear. “We should get off the piano, what if a maid hears your atrocious playing?”

Will purrs in return, “But you sound so good.” His nose dives beneath her jaw, kissing at her neck to produce a moan from her. As if on cue, the rumble of the gods form in sync with the reverberations of her throat. He gasps at the feel of her hands clawing at his back when he goes to bite her neck and in response, his tongue darts out, gliding over her sweet skin, and his breath slowly painting it dry. “Don't you worry about the maids. I’ve already fixed that problem.”

He bites her neck again, hands falling to the keys to play a tune. Kym laughs, the jerk of her body disrupting his flow and blaring out nonsense from the instrument. Will chuckles in return, meeting her smile and pulling her in, his lips hovering a breath away. “No one will disturb me before asking. Don’t worry.” 

Something hot floods his chest from the way he said it. Questioning his own rational thought for just a moment. But Will wants to place that reassurance into her heart while his desperate fingers fall to her shirt. The rational thought disperses as she lets him do away with the fabric, her fingers already on his shirt, unbuttoning away to reach the muscles he knew she wanted to feel. Kym’s calloused hands trace along his chest and causes his breath to hitch. She freezes, looking at him intently. His eyes keep casting down to the way her cute dark blue bra shapely holds in her petite form and his chest bursts with the confliction, the pull of his decency and the ravenous desire to just take her without another word. The tug of war against the light and the dark when really he was just the dawn. In both circumstances, he didn't get to have Kym, didn’t get _all of her_. But here, his choices. His way. His courage to change. He could have her. He could be free. Kym pulls him away, rooting him back to reality. Back to the marbled floors, and ugly towering bland white walls. “What’s wrong, Will?”

The first pull away from her heat happens as he pushes off the piano, eyes shadowed and his gaze that of a daydreamer. “Before we do anything else, I have to tell you something.”

The relentless rain pounds against their world, lightning striking his sky and the roars of release seeping into the cracks now present within the glass he's trapped in.

Kym pays no mind to the storm and doesn’t care that she’s now exposed there in her bra, pushing off the piano to slowly saunter toward him. Now, he can clearly see the way her hips sway along in his world. Kym stops inches from him, tip toeing and her bra brushing against his bare chest. Eyes of gold and glittering clouds pull him back into her reverie, her whisper that of the wind that shuts the door of fate behind him. “What is it?”

With a gulp, he speaks the painful words. “I’m getting married.” She lets him continue, their gaze becoming a smolder and the touch of her fingers reaching for his hands setting him ablaze and calling out. “My father...he keeps insisting. I’m not sure how much longer I can hold him off.”

She squeezes tighter and he’s so very tempted to run. Like _he_ always does. To handle it himself, to never get anyone else involved. But Kym persists, as _she_ always does. He’s pulled closer, her head falling to his chest and her hands now gripping his arms. He barely hears her plea. “Then don’t get married.”

He snaps back. “I have to do this.”

When she pulls away, he sees the pity. The knowing purpose for why he does the things he does. _For everyone else._

“For someone else?” Her eyes beg for his walls to come down. 

He can’t stand to look at the plea, scared out of his mind of the idea of letting anyone in. “For my mother. She wants to see me get married before...she passes. They’ve estimated that she doesn’t have much more time to live.”

Kym pauses to comfort him, hands cupping his cheeks, and brushing away the tears now welling up in his eyes. She whispers the pain she feels on his lips “Will, I’m so sorry.”

When the tears escape his eyes and run along her hands, he tries to pull back. Will is terrified of _feeling._ Kym’s voice however, keeps him from drowning in the fear, wrapping around his heart and sending him flying. She splits the veil, so that he may sever the illusion and Kym, her radiance will shatter the glass and splice their skies. It is this that makes a part of Soleil rise. 

Kym's soft voice caresses the corners of his mind. “This right now, it has nothing to do with your future marriage. Just fly with me. Please?”

His answer leaves before he can think about it. “Only with you.” Will pushes her back against the piano, diligent fingers hovering to caress her soft cheeks. “You want to see me be free, Ladell?”

“Always.” She growls, ripping the rest of his buttons and tugging off his shirt. His hands reach for his tie, but they’re pushed away, Kym roughly snatching it to pull him forward. She bites his upper lip gently, licking her own to speak. “The tie stays on.”

Will releases a husky laugh, an unusual smirk present upon his bitten lips. His hands were already snaking behind her tiny waist, unclasping her bra and letting her tits go free in the chilly air. She squeals a little in surprise, nips pointed against his chest, the graze of their skin heating their world and blazing their desire. They don't waste anymore time, Kym unbuckling his pants and Will, though slightly nervous in comparison, unzips her pants quickly. They kick the unnecessary items away, Will roughly slamming her into the piano again the moment she stepped away from him. Kym gasps with surprise, and again he hears the crackle of thunder. _Or is it my sky that will rain down upon us?_ Her moans drown out the sound of her ass playing the piano, and he can't help but laugh against her lips, leaning in to press further into her. 

“I won’t go easy.” Will taunts, an unusual tone escaping his throat as he licks the shell of her ear. Kym tightens her hold around his shoulders, pulling him flush against her and giving him a thorough deep growl in return. “Take me.” She begs, and he obliges, a hand falling away from her cheek to drag down the crevice of her breasts to the curves of those _damn hips._ Kym tries to squirm but he holds her down with his waist, thrusting against her and suddenly he’s very aware of the thin fabric left that holds tightly to their skin. Peppering kisses along her jaw, he slides to her lips, kissing her once and speaking. “Would you like a lesson in finger coordination?” 

Kym releases a giggle, blushing at the way his long fingers trail to the heat between her legs. She’s soaked for him, and it makes him grin. Kym’s knees pull up, wrapping around his hips with need. 

“Will-I...yes, I’d really like a lesson from you.” She’s purring at the thought, that little quirky smile arriving just on time, and he kisses it, stealing it away and presenting it right back to her. He doesn’t give her time to prepare, index finger pulling away the fabric to the side and inserting into her hot folds. Kym’s head shoots back, leaning against his piano and causing messy notes to resound through the room. 

“Will!--Oh my god.”

He’s already inserting his next finger, slowly thrusting them in and out of her. Will groans into her ear. “How naughty you are, so wet for me.” 

She mews, biting her lip with no shame attached and riding along his fingers. Will’s breath hitches the deeper he goes, getting annoyed with the panties, so he tears them apart. They’re thrown haphazardly in pieces to the marbled floor he cares nothing for and gets back to work, pleasing the very woman he can’t ever stop thinking about. Kym laughs loudly with excitement, pulling on the tie to smash her lips to his. It only incites him further, palm flush against her core and plowing her with two of his fingers. They curl and breach the only innocence she had left for him. She stretches so easily for him, dripping wet upon the keys and unraveling against his every move. Will’s tongue laps against hers, finding her wet crevices and consuming her whole. Kym responds just the same, thrusting her hips into his hold and begging for something _more_ with just her kisses. 

He’s going crazy, trying to keep this from being quick, but he can’t stop thinking about how soft she feels between those supple thighs or how soaking wet she is from his touch. Without an inclination, he pulls his fingers from her, holding three of them out and plunging back in slowly. He paces himself; so much slower than his previous rhythm, just to see her expression while he teased her. With all the bullshit she’s put him through in the past, it’s only fair he gets to do this. 

Kym catches on, watching as he pulls back from her heat and continues to serve her pleasure in increments. His eyes, that of the light sea, pin down the smaller woman while he does his diligent work. His bicep flexes at every push and pull, the only sounds being that of the rain falling to a loud pounding crescendo and the blaring piano as she squirms beneath his hold. But the most tantalizing sounds meet his ear, the wet slapping sounds of his hand now pressed tightly against her pussy and her sweet delectable moans dripping from her lips. The very sight of Kym laid bare before him, legs spread and wet from his control is so lewd, so ethereal, so _desirable._

She’s on the edge, eyes pressed shut, lips parted and cheeks reddened. She’s beginning to glisten beneath his soaking digits, and her thighs squeeze shut against him, thrusting upward and beginning to fall into the pleasurable release. Kym desperately moans out his name over and over, firm hands gripping for his arm that still went on with its blissful rhythms as he plunged deep inside of her. Her exhaustion is apparent, pulling out of her heat to let her catch a breath. She’s unaware of the way his tongue laps around his fingers to clean them while she spirals back to reality. 

Unaware, until the moment her eyes slowly open and watch in a daze while he tastes her scent. The very scent that’s sweet like the fruit she adores, but also a scent he’s never inhaled before, something intoxicating, something dangerous that would make him crumble because he’d never get enough. But he’s already falling to his knees, strong hands gripping her thighs and pulling her over his shoulders. His lips meet the fountain he can’t stop devouring, tongue falling along the heat between her thighs. Kym is back to moaning, delicate hands falling into his hair to pull gently. He lets her fingers thread through his hair and massage his temples as he laps his tongue along her entrance. His tongue rides along her clit in quick motion, pulling her to the end as she coils upon his face. Muscles taut and lips bruised, he’s drinking in her image and wishing he could have it every single day. Kym gasps loudly against him as his mouth falls to her heat to drink her in. His hot breath coats her pussy as she speaks. 

“Will, I can’t any longer---.” She huffs, gripping his hair tightly, legs spread wide against him. “I’m cumming!!!” He watches her come apart for what feels like forever, his ears soaking in her every tune that rides over her. He slows his pace, tongue lathering over her dripping thighs as she slumps against the piano. There’s not a chance he’s going to give her time to relax, standing to pull her against him and taking her in for a sloppy kiss. Kym’s already opening her mouth to receive the taste he’s fallen in love with, groaning against him and squeezing tightly. 

“You really do listen, sometimes.”

Kym pulls away, tugging for his hand and wrapping her mouth around his digits. The way she sticks her tongue out to lap around his fingers, golden pools looking up at him in a lusty haze, it drives him mad.

"When _I_ want to.” Kym smirks, pulling from his fingers and slithering out of his hold, she’s agile, spinning away from him and landing on _his_ piano bench, pale thighs spread wide and pulling him forward with a taunting glimmer. He only had a small glimpse of the nice rounded ass he wanted to grip tight. He wanted to hear more of the sounds she could make. 

He listens now, tugged forward by the invisible strings attached to those beautiful fingers. They reach for his hips when he nears, pulling away the last of his clothing to leave him standing there for her to eye. Will hasn’t registered the fact that Kym was already reaching for him and swallowing him whole. His hand grasps for tendrils of soft locks, tightening his hold as she licked from base to tip. His thighs flexed at her tongue, a hand gripping for his balls while the other held firmly against his base. She led it along with her supple wet lips, moaning all the while to the pace. He couldn’t contain the strength of his grip on her hair, hand pushing her forward and leading her along. Kym only picks up the speed as she lets him guide her. His world spun, unable to keep the pants from escaping and the whispers of her name in the air. 

Popping off him, she licks her lips eagerly. “I’m impressed you’ve lasted this long, normally I can make anyone cum with my tongue.” 

He lifts his lips to the side, a confident stare pinning her down to obey his needs. “I can edge for a _long_ time.”

“You’ve tested this?”

“I get bored, I like to see how long I can last.”

“Masochist.”

He doesn’t let her say anymore, lifting her back up and throwing her back on the piano. The howl of the wind tangles with the notes that scatter over the room slowly closing in on them. She was his world now. Her lips part, eyes glossy and pulling him in beneath the strands of midnight caressing her cheeks. She gasps at his touch, Will caressing his fingers along her thigh to loosely glide over her clit. 

"Will, please."

He takes his time to press gentle kisses to her forehead and temple. Dragging along to her cheek and jaw. He meets her lips to speak. "What, Sergeant?"

"I've wanted this since day one."

"Wanted what?" His fingers trail in circles along her clit, his palm keeping her down from thrusting out of his grip. 

"Fuck me, Hawkes."

His eyes snap to hers, a longing pulling him in and the desperate demand that left her bitten lips courses him into a heated fire. Their breaths steady and she adjusts her position, hovering on him in a way that could send him reeling if he were to press forward quickly. With a gulp, he licks his lips. 

"Damn you, Ladell. I can't resist you."

Pushing forward gently, his tip barely breaks through her wet folds. They gasp, and it feels like forever before he’s slowly filling her up until they're connected at the hips. Heat floods his chest and their gazes shift, something more than lust simmering in the air. They gasp and moan against one another in chaotic incoherent breaths as he moves back slowly. Will grips onto the piano and pulls out, quickly moving back to plunge deeper inside of her. Kym moans out, grabbing his tie to pull him closer. His eyes can’t leave her face, the pleasurable contorts forming across her brows. Her legs wrap tightly around him, and he starts a faster rhythm. Kym's moans are a beautiful song for him, and the sounds of her wet flower wrapping around his hard member driving him to a trance. 

Will takes a deep breath, the control loosening and his desire beginning to flare. He knows he’s fucking her hard against the piano, and that it’ll possibly break, but he can’t hold on to the feeling, his expression of love too strong for him to contain any longer. He watches her cute tits bounce and the way her legs spread for him as his hands cup beneath her knees. She gives him such easy access, the feeling of her wet heat surrounding him has him on the verge of exploding. Kym is laid out before him, eyes open and pinned to him. She's fucking beautiful while the bliss takes charge. 

"Will...I lo--” She can’t finish her words, eyes rolling to the back of her head when he begins to thrust faster, skin slapping, lips left parted and the arch of her back pushing further against him. 

With a struggling gasp, he kisses her lips. "I know." He feels the love in return, Kym’s strong grip holding onto his broad shoulders. Thrusting upward, he pins her tightly against the piano, her moan loud and unhinged. They come together in a coherent bliss, Will’s hands grasping for the top of the piano tightly and holding them both up as he thrusts back into her. Kym can’t help but keep whispering over his moans. 

"I really do."

When he pulls out again, he gently pushes back into her to see the expression he’s becoming addicted to. Leaning forward to fill her entirely, he bites her ear. "I do too."

He takes her at a ravenous pace for as long as he can. Kym coming apart beneath him, her fingers clinging to his shoulders and legs squeezing him tightly. Their foreheads meet as he leans in, lips a breath away and their smiles matching. He bites her lip as her tongue darts out to grab for him. He releases a moan, and Kym follows, tightening her hold on him until he’s pinned deep inside of her again. With a gasp, Will attempts to speak. "Do you hear the music? Your sounds. I love them. I want to capture them."

There’s no control left in him, he’s already pulling her back in for a deep kiss while his hands hold her hips in place. Kym’s crying out his name through the kiss, eyes unable to keep straight and her cheeks reddening with every thrust. He won’t let up, keeping her at a steady pace. Her hands reach to grab for his biceps as he pivots her, holding her there with her hips as he pulls his cock out. Without another word he has her on the ground, flipping her over until she’s on all fours. She’s about to protest but he’s behind her, burying deeper inside of her and making her fall apart upon him. He holds up her thighs as she becomes loose, building to the release he’s dying to spill in her. It feels so naughty, taking the angel he’s tarnishing. It makes his heart beat roar as loud as the storm. Kym grabs for his hands and he holds her, pulling her back with his grip until her supple soft ass is smashing against his hips. 

"Will...Will! Fuck, oh my god."

He grunts, slamming into her so hard it echoes off their bubbled world. "Cum for Kym, cum on me!”

"Yes! Yes...I'm---” Her moans echo along the walls and his name is the only word escaping them. She coils and comes undone, her juices pouring from her cunt and leaking all over his dick. He keeps going, pounding ruthlessly into her as she rides the waves he’s desperate to find. He leans forward, lips to her ear as he pounds into her. It’s breathless, the words that reach her, but it sets him free. 

“I love you, Kym Ladell.” His words deep and breathless, a confession raining off his lips as he can only thrust one or two more times before releasing inside of her. It really is like the veil splitting in his mind. The illusion wavering like milky liquid waves along the glass that now shatters and rains down upon them. The sky pierced with light and the storm dispersing. Soleil coming together as a bright heated scorching searing hot star. They burn together until they can no longer, slumping and falling to the cool marbled floor that awakens their minds. Will lays his head down in exhaustion, trying to catch his breath while he leans over her. His hair is damp, falling along her tiny shoulders, and reddened lips leave their love mark across her back. Kym turns to flatten her back against the floor as she holds him tightly.

"I love you too, Williame Hawkes."

They sigh a breath of relief together, beginning a series of tender kisses as he pulls out of her slowly, watching the vision of his cum dripping from her sweetness. It sends him straight to heaven, or hell, for being so damn naughty. He gently grabs for her ass cheeks to squeeze them until she squeaks in surprise. She snorts, licking her lips. "That was the hottest Williame Hawkes I have ever seen."

He arches an eyebrow, "Unhinged and rough?"

"You just put on the act of being innocent and sweet. But really you're naughty."

“Well, Kym Ladell, I happen to enjoy playing with you...you do something to me.” Will is about to lean in and kiss her when she gasps, shooting up and pointing toward the window in surprise. “LOOK WILL!”

Will is too distracted with the way her little perky tits are bouncing to hear the two birds chirping on the windowsill. The sound of the dying storm roaring in the distance. “I am looking. You’re so beautiful.”

She blushes, a snarky smirk appearing. "You're definitely hotter than I imagined."

"Imagining me naked? Why am I not surprised." He gives her a deadpan face, leaning down to bite her earlobe and place his hips against hers. Kym blushes, slapping his shoulder and sliding out from under him to grab for her clothes. The thought of her still dripping from his seed has him hardening again. He watches her laugh, pointing again to the window. 

“No seriously, look at the birds, they’re so cute!”

He looks to where she’s babbling about to see two blue birds perched up. With a chuckle, he grabs for his pants, quickly throwing them on. “Yes, they’re adorable.” Kym shouts out again as he’s throwing on his shirt, looking back over at the window. A black bird is perched up close to the two little bluebirds, eyeing them carefully. 

“A raven?” Will questions, buttoning up his shirt slowly. 

“That’s a crow, silly.”

Striding over to her with a prowl, he leads her to the side of the piano. “That definitely looks like a raven.” 

Kym responds with a stutter, watching as he leans in until he’s almost kissing her. “I--”

But he doesn’t kiss her, instead whispering hot heated facts along the shell of her ear. "I can still smell you."

In return, she bites his ear. "Want another taste?"

With a tug of her hair, he pulls her back until she’s looking directly up at him. "Don't test me, Sergeant."

Will already knows he has no control once more, the moment her eyes darken and the subtle feminine energy she radiates pulling him back in. "Oh. Should I have been begging for my Lieutenant to make me cum?"

Kissing her forehead, he mumbles. "You better next time."

"Oh! Next time? When will that be---”

A bang on the window jolts them, lustful eyes of blue and gold shooting to the sound. The birds had all but scattered. A single hawk perched on the windowsill.

"What a dick." Kym remarks. 

A chuckle leaves him as he watches her. He can't help but adore and admire her. 

Finally, he leans back in to place a chaste kiss upon her lips. Kym slings her hands around his neck in response, pulling him to lick upon his top lip. He thrusts against her tiny heat, lapping up her tongue and sucking on her bottom lip. “I’ll take you again, right here and I’ll make you beg this time.” It makes her smile, his naughty words.

"WILLIAM!"

He groans at the unwanted disturbance. _He shouldn't be here._ The door flies open and Stefan, his father, prowls in. Will turns ever so slightly to look at the man. Stefan freezes on the spot, watching as his son fondles the woman upon the piano. Stefan's brows are furrowed, gems of blue swimming with the dark clouds of the storm that had passed.

Will’s hand is under Kym’s shirt and cupping her breast, but he stops as Kym tries to poke her head over Will's shoulder to look at the commotion. 

"Father. As you can tell...I am very busy." Will lets out a seething hiss, a deep growl snaking from his throat and eyes fueled with anger. He returns his attention to Kym. Lips diving back onto her own and tongue falling back to hers in a dance. It's scandalous and fully on display for his father and it makes him smirk as his desperate tongue falls to Kym's neck and slides all the way up to her ear. Will’s eyes flutter open, staring on at his father as his tongue reaches her ear. Stefan growls at the atrocious public display, but Will realizes it isn’t a response to what he said. 

"WILLIAM HAWKES!"

The sound is riveting. The frightening tone of Stefan Hawkes shattering their world as it sends a shockwave through the place. Everything falls away, dipping into the black hole now present beneath his feet. The piano sinks. Kym falling away with his precious memories, eaten by the darkness. His arms and legs stretch abnormally as he too begins to sink within the sand of fate and time.

* * *

Will’s lashes fluttered, reality slamming back into his body and his eyes focusing on his father across from him at the dinner table. He hears the call of his name once more. With a gulp, he tightens his grip on the fork he holds, dick hard as a rock and shock riddling in, scattering along his vision until his back shoots completely upright. 

"Will!"

“Yes, father.” His response dull and his gaze duller.

“Are you not getting enough sleep? I have told you before, hanging out with your so-called friends is only going to hinder your performances for a promotion.”

The sound is void in Will’s mind. A whirlwind of air passing over his ears and pulling him back into the place he once was. She’s there, laying on his piano bench, spread wide and soaking wet. 

_Holy fuck that was hot as hell._

“You’re going to be meeting with Miss Darcy this Saturday. Make sure you get plenty of sleep.”

The pounding of the thunder slams him back into reality once more, spiraling out until he loosens the breath he’s been holding. 

_Kym. On my piano. Kym...with me. I have to tell her the truth. How I feel.._

He wanted to break free, the urge was there, and that same roaring thunder came forth, pounding against the walls and shaking the table. His dinner goes left untouched, the tumbling of his chair following with his abrupt stand and swift movements racing across the room. He doesn’t say anything, grabbing for his coat and opening the door to the roaring rain. He hears the shouts, the pounding of a fist upon the table and the anger seeping up into the bones of the house owned by the devil. He listens no longer, slamming the door and racing out into the cleanse.

* * *

**KYM'S POV**

He knocks on her window like a lost pecking bird. She’s in a chair curled up and reading when she finds him there soaked to the bone with a smile on his face. Kym throws the book, racing to the window and tugging it open. She ushers him inside, and a quiet laugh falls from his lips.

“Sorry, it feels a little naughty to sneak into your window soaking wet and dripping all over your floor in the middle of the night.”

“What the hell are you doing here?” Kym backs away, Will’s stare rooting something deep within her. _It seems...unhinged and feral._ She squints at him for a pause, ready to slam him with questions but he walks forward, standing over her, breath heavy and his cheeks bright red. Cascades of leftover droplets fall to her cheeks, eyes wide as Will parts his lips to speak out in that delectable tone she loves. A big knowing smile is on his lips and for the second time since she had told him he never restrained himself around her, that look of freedom shines through.

“I love you, Kym Ladell.”

Kym’s world falls apart because he’s already coming closer, the smell of rain and leather so intoxicating. Will is leaning in, his lips are close, and she can’t control her body. She can’t resist the urge of her hands gripping for his wet shirt and pulling him in for a hot heated soaking kiss. His impatient hands fall to her hips to guide her toward the bed. They go tumbling, Will wrestling his jacket off and passionately placing kisses all along her face. Kym doesn't question it, too caught up in the way his expression comes apart and his energy, raw and vibrant. Her daring hands reach for his belt buckle, his long fingers pooling to her bare stomach beneath her shirt.

A knock is heard at the door. "Hunny, Lauren is at the door. It seems urgent." Kym's mom speaks out loudly.

Will freezes and Kym sighs. They part, the both of them breathing heavily with matching smiles upon their faces. Will clears his throat, brushing away some of the hair falling into her face. 

"Raincheck?" Will asks, his dimples showing. Kym leans up with a smirk and Will leans forward, sealing the deal. Their lips part, tongues gliding along one another. Kym pulls away, biting her lip to contain the laugh. "Damn right." 

Before they can get up and untangle their limbs, the door opens. Their eyes shoot to the open door, praying that it isn't Kym's mom. They both release a relieved sigh, Lauren and Kieran are standing there drenched, Lauren's face in total shock and Kieran with the most sly grin on his face. 

"Well, well, well, looks like I might just have a new reference for my next drawing." Kieran cradling his chin with his thumb and index finger. Lauren elbows him in the stomach, and he chokes. 

Kym stutters, leaning up and pressing hard against Will’s body on accident. "Uh, we are um--"

**"Kym and I are dating."** Will says confidently, pushing off the bed and helping the smaller woman up. Lauren curls in mocking anguish, looking betrayed. She cries out, "Kym! I thought we were besties!"

"Oh, come on!" Kym shouts, crossing her arms.

They all share a moment of laughter, before Lauren starts to harp on Will. Playing detective, demanding answers and asking more questions than she should be. Kym's sharp eyes fall to Kieran who looks on at them, eyes warm and a content smile on his face. He whispers proudly to the wind. "My ship has finally sailed." A dramatic tear rolls upon his cheek. "As your Captain, I hereby announce a celebration!"

"Kieran, no." Lauren is side eyeing him in fear. 

"Yes." He grins madly.

"Wha...what?" Will stutters nervously, suddenly very terrified of the implications he got himself into.

Kieran laughs, rubbing his hands together with delight. "We're getting drunk. Very fucking drunk."

Will retorts. "No way. With us four together, we'll probably cause trouble."

"You scared?" Kieran taunts. 

Will crosses his arms, glaring back. "No. I can handle my alcohol, thanks."

"You're too much of a little bitch, Hawkes." Kieran's grinning, the two women surprised by the turn of events.

With a sigh, Will slips an arm around Kym, purely sold on the fact that he just told his friends he was dating her. It would be their first date. Officially, if she said yes. But everyone knew she would agree to it.

"Alright, Kieran. I know the perfect place."

Kieran leans against the wall, that snarky smile back on his lips. "Pick the date, Wonder Boy." They toss their retorts back and forth, Kym and Lauren watching on with a sigh. 

"Next weekend."

"Get ready to prove yourself."

"You're on."

Her eyes fell to Will, the one person who captured her whole. Something flutters and blooms in her chest as she gazes at the man she only dreamed of loving but a small stitch of worry etches and carves into her heart. The fear that maybe it was just a dream or a fleeting moment, because the very thought of her and him together felt too surreal, lives too far apart and expectations much too high for her to achieve, but if she was successful in winning the young Hawkes heart, then maybe there was potential that she could warm the heart of his father's as well. She holds the tears back, sucking in a breath and tightening her hold on him. 

_I love you too, William Hawkes._

**Author's Note:**

> And thus, the drunk fanfic was born. Yes, I've decided this is in fact a prequel to Calm Before the Storm, so if you want to know the drunk shenanigans they get into click the link ~ [Drunk Shenanigans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26569480)
> 
> The entire premise of this story is that Will’s dark side is implanting these daydreams into his mind. Will is sitting at a dinner table with his Father, talking about some of the most important things in his life which are all too much to bear. So much, that Dark!Will himself just pulls his mind away from it and lets him daydream of fucking Kym on his piano and telling her the truths of his heart. For Dark!Will it’s romantic, but also selfish, because that rebel side is more of his nature than the Will that’s been manipulated this whole time. But Free!Will will overcome this darkness inside of him and take control of the daydream and his life.
> 
> Random Fic Fact: Will bought watermelon scented cologne because anything else was too spicy and because he knew it would attract Kym in this weird raccoon way. But with watermelon, not trash and cat food. 
> 
> I loved the idea of placing in the blue birds as a symbol for Kywi, and who says what in terms of the Crow or the Raven. For Will, him seeing a raven symbolizes the connection to the material world and his world of spirits and dreams. Where as Kym seeing the crow, symbolizes emotional or spiritual change and a transformation of sorts. Crows are known for sharp foresight. Stefan, obviously, is the Hawk in this scenario who interrupted them lol.
> 
> In terms of Will's 'glass sky'. It represents for me, the sky in which he sees around him but he can not touch. He's in it, but also he's too far from what he can see and he only believes it to be an illusion, a veil cast over his eyes to keep him in line and focused on doing the best for his family name. When this glass dome of his shatters upon making love to Kym, he sees the true sky which is connected with Kym's in a way that expresses love, and thus like the Sun, Soleil will rise <3\. 
> 
> I had so much fun writing this Kywi spice, it was challenging at some points because they are nothing like Lauki in terms of how ---things would go in my head between the two characters. You also see me out here throwing Rafael into the story for no god damn good reason besides the fact that I love him. 
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING, I'D LOVE TO HEAR YOUR THOUGHTS! Kudos are appreciated~ Go check out more from our Collab Series; Soleil Spice! More to come in the future, keep a look out :)


End file.
